potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note: 2.6.57.0
We also introduce Society Roles and Society Wallets! Roles enable society leaders to create specialized sets of privileges for members, giving them more control over who has which powers and responsibilities in the society. Wallets enable society members to make donations to or withdraw money from the centralized society coffers. We also now keep a History log that enables you to see society activity such as influence donations or salary withdrawals. Release Notes for build 2.5.61 are here. Known Issues: *The mission “Send in the Hounds” was not functioning properly. We’ve disabled this mission on the Live servers until we can implement repairs. Differences between 2.5.61.0 and 2.6.57.0 include but aren’t limited to: Treasure Aisle: *We have added engagement rings for females and wedding bands for both genders to Treasure Aisle. The wedding bands come with the title “Happily Ever After.” Buy one today for that special someone. :) For females, the engagement ring can be worn with the wedding band in a beautiful combination set. *An Angling tab has been added to Treasure Aisle where you can purchase high-end rods, bait, and lures. Angling Trophy Rewards should be available in Treasure Aisle after they’ve been unlocked in-game. *We’ve added the ability to purchase a single Burning Sea Note. The price is currently set at $3. *We’ve made it clearer when you’ve unlocked a new purchase in Treasure Aisle like when a new Commissioned Ally is available. You’ll get a message in the HUD. *When this build goes live, the 800 BSP reward for patience during the SOE outage in May will no longer be available. Angling: *In every port, there are now casting spots on the town’s waterfront. You can see them on the local map (represented by a fish icon) and in the water (look for a circular ripple). Equip a rod and either bait or lure (available from the Fishmonger in every town or from Treasure Aisle) and click on the casting spot to cast your line. You won’t catch a fish every time and sometimes you’ll lose your bait or lure and need to replace it before continuing to fish. Each region has fish you’ll catch often, fish you’ll catch sometimes, and fish you’ll catch rarely. All can be traded to the Fishmonger for cool stuff. See the Fishmonger in any port for more information, and to get started! Ship Combat / Skills: *The trainers in Oranjestad and the career trainers in the clubhouses in Port Royal and Pointe-Pitre now offer respecs. *Shred Armor: Help didn’t list the Armor Damage Reduction buff. Fixed. *Salvaging Supplies was not damaging armor as it should. Fixed. Societies: *Roles: You can now define up to 25 roles for your society, granting them various privileges and naming them appropriately. In this way, you now have more power and flexibility in running your societies and enabling multiple members to participate in various aspects of leadership without necessarily granting them all powers. *Wallets: You can now deposit personal doubloons into a Society Wallet. Roles can be assigned privileges for making withdrawals from the Wallet, and/or be assigned a daily salary. You will find the Society Wallet deposit and withdraw options in the lower-right corner of the Society tab in your Social UI. *History: Societies now have a history log that displays the last 1000 society-related actions that have taken place and who performed the action. See the History tab in the Society UI. The Export button allows you to save the history to a text file stored under My Documents. *You can now invite a Society Member to a group or skirmish by right-clicking on their name in the Society UI. *In some rare edge cases, you could pledge the same influence to two different society members. Fixed. *We were rounding up the display of Influence points, making it look like you have more than you did. Now we round down so that we never make you think you can try to pledge more than you have. *Note: It is no longer possible to disband a society other than by having all members leave. With the implementation of wallets, we don’t want you to be able to easily and unintentionally strand resources. Swashbuckling: *Fixed some level requirements on a few skills that required more points to purchase than you could possibly have at that level. Also fixed some invalid level requirements information in Help. *Corrected the tooltip for the Anticipation status effect. It had said the effect lasts 5 seconds but it actually lasts 10s. Missions: *Several Tutorials such as Claim Prize, Scavenge, and Take Command of Ship could be accepted from any port but only the ones in the starter ports worked correctly. The ones that don’t work have been removed. *Falling to Pieces: The shipwreck had some graphical issues. Fixed. *Her Blood is Boiling: Clicking to enter the mission would show you a Loading screen then dump you back at the Coxswain. Fixed. *Does He Not Bleed?: Clicking to enter the mission would show you a Loading screen then dump you back at the Coxswain. Fixed. Art / Sound: *Havana (and towns that look like it) had a bell tower that came and went as you moved. Fixed – it stays put now as bell towers should. *Port de Paix (and towns that look like it): Fixed a bug that let your camera intersect with a cliff face. UI: *If the selected item is removed from any list box, we will select the next item in the list. If it was the last item, we will select the previous (now last in the list) item. We made this change in the process of getting Society Roles working, but it affects every list box in the game. Stability / Performance: *If a group member disconnected while you were in a mission, you could get kicked from the mission when you shouldn’t. Fixed. *Fixed a rare zone server crash. *Added logging to help us track down the remaining Out of Memory errors. Misc: *If you sent mail before having your name changed and they replied, the reply would be sent to your old name. Fixed. *Name changes weren’t updating Friends/Ignore Lists correctly. It works much better now, however, there will be cases where we cannot link a name in your Friends List to the new name. In that case, we’ll remove the name from your Friends List and send you email letting you know what happened. *Some Featured Item Images (those touts at the top of Treasure Aisle and our website for items you can buy) weren’t showing up correctly in languages other than English. Fixed. *Russian name change requests now ask about declension as we do when you create your name in the first place. *Made some preparations for resetting Leaderboards when 2.6 goes live. *Updated translations from SOE. Category:Patch Notes